Arctic Blade Colt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20575 |no = 887 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 162 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88 |normal_distribute = 50, 7, 8, 9, 8, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 18, 26, 34, 42, 50, 58, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 16, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 18, 26, 34, 42, 50, 58, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 16, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. Before he was ordered to become a Guardian, he served as a knight of La Veda alongside his elder twin sister, Claire. However, he was considered a liability on the battlefield, and grew infamous amongst his peers. He was later bestowed with a blade of ice by Karna Masta himself, and sent to Ishgria on a demon slaying mission with the other Guardians. Completely different from his time as a knight, he learned how to best judge his choices on the battlefield, and protected his sister whilst in action. It is said he gradually became so powerful that he could even match the strength of a demon. |summon = I won't look down on you, promise. But it's just that you're nothing compared to my sis. |fusion = There's no gap between him and I! But I'll make sure to make one by becoming even more powerful! |evolution = My evolution was inevitable. I'm genuinely strong. Just as strong as my sister. | hp_base = 4329 |atk_base = 1638 |def_base = 1521 |rec_base = 1181 | hp_lord = 6053 |atk_lord = 2205 |def_lord = 2082 |rec_lord = 1588 | hp_anima = 6795 |rec_anima = 1390 |atk_breaker = 2403 |def_breaker = 1884 |atk_guardian = 2007 |def_guardian = 2280 |rec_guardian = 1489 |def_oracle = 1983 | hp_oracle = 5756 |rec_oracle = 1885 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Flashing Divine Protection |lsdescription = Greatly boosts critical damage & boosts max HP and Rec by 10% |lsnote = 150% boost |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Glace Argento |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Heilblizen |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge |sbbnote = 50% boost & fills 4 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20574 |evointo = 20576 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Colt2 }}